User blog:MilkyThief/Rock Ridge Island Guide - WIP
Main Quest I enjoyed this quest. More to come. Start off in Alberta. Here we meet Karam Pucci. He needs help dealing with bandits in Rock Ridge. Head over and go meet the mayor. Right off the boat we meet Castillo. He agrees to let us help and sends us to go meet the Sheriff. Here the option doesn't matter, we need to go back to the Mayor and let him decide what to do about the bandits. The Mayor is a total coward and says it is up to us to deal with the bandits. Head back to the sheriff. He knows where the bandit is. Head one map east. Here we find the Freight train and run into Johnny James the bandit. Tell him you are here from headquarters. After watching the cut-scene play out, talk to the Sheriff and head back to his office. Back in his office we need to decide what to do with the bandits. First talk to the sheriff then the cactus. Next head downstairs to the jail cells. Talk to Johnny James, he tells us how to get the other bandits. After listening to him spill the beans, talk to the cactus. Then head upstairs and talk to the Sheriff. He directs us to the Foreman Shawn McCurdy. He tells us about a secret entrance to the mine where the gang is hiding. Head east two maps and find McCurdy south of the mine. Tell him you are ready to go in. Head in and talk to McCurdy. He tells us we need purple ore to get past Albert in the mine. Head right to find purple ores, killing them places one ore in your inventory. Head up north after getting the purple ore. Here we find a concave rock. Talk to it and choose "Knock,knock,knock." Choosing the option will cause Albert to appear about 10 cells to the right. The dialogue choices here do not matter. Eventually, Albert will give you a piece of his mane. Take it back to the Sheriff. After showing him the mane, head downstairs and talk to Johnny James. James tells is where the hidden elevator is. Now we need to talk to the Sheriff. He tells us to ask McCurdy for help, head back two maps east and meet him. He will send us back into the Mine. Talk to him again and he will tell us to go get a box of the ore near the elevator. Clicking on the elevator will spawn 3 monsters. Kill them then talk to the elevator again to get a box of ores. After leaving the mine, we need to kill 3 of each buffalo bandit (Sharpshooter, Duelist, and Bowie Bandit), and collect 5 Brown Mufflers and 5 Brown Bandit Scarfs. Best bet is going to the first map, as the Sharpshooter only spawns on that map. Head back to the concave rock and talk to it to spawn Albert. Note: Albert will take the items you collected and throw them on the ground, so be ready to pick them back up to be used in a daily. After talking to him, head back to the Sheriff. The Sheriff is pleased that we were able to drive out the bandits. He lets us choose our reward! Pick one of the following: And 200x As well as EXP and JEXP. To exchange the coins, head to the Tool Dealer and talk to Howard. Check the next section for side quests! Side Quests To start the dailies, you must first do two prerequisite quests. Spotty in Wonderland: Talk to Mrs McPhy and she complaint that her husband's dog, Spotty, stole her ring and buried it in the desert. You need to retrieve it from various hole spots in Kiwawa Desert 1. When you find something shiny in the hole, bring it to MrMcPhy right next to the portal, and he will tell you to go to his wife. MrsMcPhy then said that the ring was found in the house. She will tell you that the shiny thing you found is Rock Ridge coin. Reward: 1 Coin Agave Juice and Coyote: To start, talk to Mrs Cacturon . Her kid wants to drink agave juice. She wants you to collect 5 agave juice from sand mound and NPC around in Kiwawa Desert (Cactus Girl is on 304, 201 // Wasteland Cactuten is on 147,163 // Coyote NPC with aura is on, you need to scare them by typing anything and kill 30 coyote. Reward _ coin Finishing these will give you access to the following: Pipe Cleaning: Talk to Donovan (Rockridge 138, 156). He ask you to kill 20 anemones in Rock Ridge culvert. To enter culvert, you can use warp device near Desalination Facility Manager or talk to Quiet Joe (Rockridge 323, 125). You can find the anemone in culvert upper left corner, in watery area. Reward 1 coin. Exotic Trade: Talk to Exotic Merchant (Rockridge 231, 254): Give him either 5 of clean bones (Coyote), deadly Poison Powders (Gaster), Crude Gunpowder, Bandit Scarves (Buffalo Bandits), Brown Muffler (Buffalo Bandits (Dagger)), Broken Shotguns, Worn Revolver, Crude Scimitar (Buffalo Bandits), Swamp Bug Shell (Swamp Arclouse), or Brown Rat Tails (Brown Rat). Reward 1 coin Distributing Foods: Talk to Food Distributer (Rockridge 357, 163). He tell you that Rock Ridge has food problems. He ask you to bring various food items. Reward 1 coin. Daily Patrol: Talk to Steel Vigilante (Rockridge 357, 155). He ask you to kill various lower level monster in culvert and Rockridge field (Brown Rat, Swamp Arclouse, Coyote, Buffalo Bandits). Reward 2 coin. Steel Vigilante: (Rockridge 357, 153) You need to have your Sheiff Badge equipped to start, Right or Left. Kill various higher level monster (Gaster, Elite Buffalo Bandits) Reward 3 coins Maintain Red, Blue, Yellow, and White Pipe: Talk to Desalination Facility Manager (Rockridge 336, 134). He will ask you to go down to culvert to Maintain Red, Blue, Yellow, and White Pipe. You can find them on various location in culvert. You can fail when repairing, just click on them again if you fail. Reward 2 coins Preparing for the Firework: Talk to Demon (culvert 164, 80). He want to start 'firework'. He needs help to kill 15 Gaster, and collect 10 deadly poisonus powders and 1 explosive powder. Reward 2 coins Spotty, No!: Talk to Mrs McPhy (Rockridge 346, 66). The daily consist on bring back various stuff from Spotty's hole. It scattered around half the field. Reward 1 coin Avenging Spotty: Talk to Mr McPhy . He is angry because Spotty is traumatized by guns. He suspect the bandits in the desert shot Spotty. Kill 3 of each Bufalo Bandit to avenge the cute dog. Reward 2 coin Collecting Ore Fragments: Talk to Crouched Horse (Kiwawa Desert 263, 89). He ask you to collect 10 ore fragment from various monster in field and mine. Reward 1 coin. Coyoute Hunt: Talk to Mrs Cacturon (Kiwawa Desert 340, 134). She ask you to hunt 30 coyotes. Reward 1 coins Gas! Gas!: Talk to Frail Ghast (Kiwawa Desert rockrdg2 296, 327), on mine entrance. He is alergic to gas from Gaster and embarassed by the fact. he ask you to kill 20 Gasters. Reward 2 coins Special thanks to wadoichimonji for help with this. You rock man. Rock Ridge Island Guide - WIP